


Hey Bestie

by defenselessgold



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cute, F/F, I love twitter, Innocent, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Twitter, andrew kicks in his sleep, im v silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselessgold/pseuds/defenselessgold
Summary: where neil finds out about aftgtwt
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Hey Bestie

Neil walked into the Foxes locker room early for morning practice one sunny Thursday morning. He could barely sleep the night before due to the fact that Andrew kicks in his sleep. That man will be the death of him. 

He was greeted by Renee when he stumbled his way towards his locker. “Hey bestie!” She exclaimed and gave Neil a cheery smile. 

“...bestie?” Neil scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He wasn’t used to his new “family” of foxes and Renee calling him bestie just.... it made him feel weird. 

“Oh my gosh, Ally! You owe me twenty dollars! Neil’s never heard of Twitter.” 

“Aw man!” Allison groaned. “I should’ve known.” 

“Pay up, babe!” Renee giggled. 

“I’m... you mean that blue tweety bird app? I thought that was as dead as BlackBerrys.” 

“It’s not dead when you have people thirsting over you, Andrew and Kevin.” Allison mumbled, checking her nails before putting her exy gloves on. “Renee, show him the tweets.” 

Neil was beyond confused but also not surprised. He realized that being a part of a NCAA Division 1 Exy team meant stardom but he hadn’t quite grasped that concept yet. 

“Okay! Here are some of my favorite accounts! We have andrewsknife, dreamboyronan, everyiterationn, kiatys, opalfairylights and a few others. They cannot stop tweeting about you guys!” 

Neil took Renee’s phone and started to scroll through the app. There was even a good four accounts that focused on that one time Neil announced he likes jorts to the press. But despite all the tweets were actually... pretty sweet. Well except for the videos making fun of Andrew’s accent. Only Neil is allowed to do that. On the other hand, these videos were funny. 

“Why does everyone call each other bestie?” Neil asked.

“Oh, I’m not really sure actually.” 

“I want to join them.”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I’ll write another part from Andrew’s POV??


End file.
